Shackle-type locks are commonly used to secure a portable object such as a bicycle to a stationary object such as a rack. Such locks are sometimes referred to as U-locks, hoop locks, or bicycle locks. Some locks of this type have certain limitations, such as those relating to resistance to tampering, attack, and high pull forces. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.